battlemage_prestige_class_dd_5efandomcom-20200213-history
The Battlemage
The warrior rolled out his summoning leather and pulled his demon through the pentacle. It was a Slepnir, a level 5 demon. He also had a Raiju following soon after, a level 5 as well. He then mounted the Slepnir, riding it into battle. He pulled his pistols from their scabbards, firing both into the nearest orc with uncanny accuracy, both hitting it's chest where the lungs and heart would be. It fell to the ground instantly, crushing a goblin beneath him. He etched the symbol of the telekinesis spell in the air, sending a trickle of mana through, he formed a spear of telekinetic energy, controlling it and launching it around the battlefield it pierced the unarmored sides of the orcs with ease, and the ones that were wearing armor, he simply reshaped the energy into multiple threads, picking them up and slamming them on the ground. An orc battlemage, or what most called them, orc shamans, appeared from the bushes, his Coatl, Arach, and two Scarab Mites following behind him. The warrior's spear of energy slamming into a shield thrown up by the shaman. He formed the ice spell in the air, aiming his mana at the ground near the shield, knowing that the spell would spread under it. It coated the ground in ice, spreading to the shamans feet, but the Coatl glided through the air and landed on his head, about to strike. The battlemage's Raiju launched lighting at it, just barely missing it's owner's face, but still singing a bit of his hair. The Mites then zipped towards him, stingers ready to immobilize the elvish warrior. One of them nearly struck, but the elf threw up a small shield, knowing that the demonic energy that made the Mite would easily tear through it, but it slowed it down just enough that the Raiju would be able to blast it with lightning before it struck. The other Mite was launched into the air by the Slepnir, kicking it out of the air with it's powerful legs. The ice was making the shaman slip, the Arach was about to pounce from the trees, but the elf warrior saw it and blasted it with telekinetic energy, launching it into the air, then slamming it down. The shaman was about to use his tattooed hands to fire all three main battle spells at once, but a vine whipped out from above, forcing the shamans hand down to his side. The shaman wasn't fast enough and pulsed mana through his finger, hitting his own thigh, screaming in both pain and rage, it was his last bit of mana before the Arach died. Lucky for the elf, he had used his last bit of mana to perform the growth spell and cause the vine to strike the shaman, but more came down, trapping the shaman. The growth spell used too much mana, the battlemage couldn't even put up a decent shield, just enough to block from one blow before shattering. He had won the battle. Role: Battlemages can be the healers of the party, if they have certain demons, or they can be the warriors of the party. They may be the scout of a party if they have demons like a Gryphowl or a Pyrausta. If they have high enough fulfillment levels, or the right demons such as a Salamander and a Mite, all three. They are versatile and have many spells at their fingertips, quite literally. They do not need meta-magic to change the range or time of their spells, just practice and experience. There are many ways that a battlemage can be useful to the party. Leveling Structure They are not as much of a class to dip in, like the rune master is. They take up 10 levels if you want to maximize their power and can take up even more if you chose. The first ten are the core levels, the rest are purely focused on increasing fulfillment and spellcraft. Spell Mechanics The spells of a battlemage do not have levels and the battlemage no longer has spell slots. Each spell that the battlemage previously knew is transformed into a simple idea. Fireball turns into the flame spell, which can be shaped into a ball, a spear, or other things that match your needs. Each spell takes up mana and because the battlemage has mana instead of spell slots, depending on the size of the spell, the distance it goes, and for some spells, such as lightning, healing, and others, time is part of how much mana it uses. For others, like the shield spell or telekinesis, the time does not take effect in how much mana is used because it is permanent energy unless they run into a shield, or in the case of the shield, how many spells and at what power run into the shield. One example, a shield spell for a 1-inch thick shield that takes up 10 square feet of space might use 100 mana, this is not actually a large amount of mana. A Mite may have between 150 and 1500 mana points, depending on the breed, Scarabs being the most powerful, about the size of a grown man's head, while others can fir on the fingertip of a teenager, having much less mana. These mana levels are only that of a level 1 demon. Your DM may change how much mana certain spells use up or make the shield spell have time in it's mana usage. They can make the system more complicated than it already is, though I am sot sure why they would do that, or they may make it simpler. Demons http://summoner-the-novice.wikia.com/wiki/Demons This link leads to a page with info on demons, there are no stats for this class there but there is some quite useful information there.